


The Hero's Power

by Linkobrata



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, The Rest of the BOTW Cast, irregular updates, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkobrata/pseuds/Linkobrata
Summary: Link wakes up in a world he doesn't know, with a guilt he doesn't know from where.  Listening to a gentle voice guiding him down a path to hopefully his memory, he meets new friends and creates a new life.  The only problem is the giant flying pig cloud of death looming over the main chunk of the Kingdom, and the fact that maybe his guilt comes from not defeating it 100 years ago.Hi I've been meaning to write this forever ago now.Basically a fic in which I play around with the whole mechanics of the Beasts and give Link a larger connection to the Goddesses than even Zelda





	1. Why do I feel like crying when I hear Your Voice?

**Author's Note:**

> It begins!  
> I'm going to be doing a whole kind of collection of first-time feelings of my first play-through of the game, as well i'm kinda going to be playing the game per each chapter (in an attempt to defeat writer's block lol)  
> There's going to be some creative liberties taken, but mostly for story flow for now.

     When he woke he did not expect to be met with cold air and a voice in the wind. He didn’t actually know what to expect when he woke, to be absolutely truthful; all he knew was that he was somewhere he didn’t remember.  Sitting up and looking around the barren room proved uneventful, so instead he perked his long ears forward and straightened up.  
      “...Link...”  
      Was that his name? It was familiar in a way, but the disassociation was too strong for him.  
      The voice continued with strength gaining behind it, beckoning him toward a pedestal off to the side of the room. After debating about listening to the voice, he slid off the stony bed that he had been sleeping on and hesitantly stood.  
      His arms and legs still worked. Good.  
      Good? Why would he be worried that they wouldn’t work? Sure they were a little scrawny, but there was definitely some lean meat on him. Taking another gander at himself in the dim light proved nothing, and he finally made his way over to the pedestal.  
      As he approached, the small block that had been resting on top of the stone came to life in a flash of light. The pedestal itself lit up, and after a few clicks and movements, the rectangular object was presented to him.  “That is a Sheikah Slate,” the voice returned after he gingerly picked at the slate. “It will help you on your journey.” Just as the gentle voice finishes their sentence, the wall beside him cracks loudly and makes him jump back.  
      He watched with wide eyes as the wall sank into the floor – proving now to have been a door – and opening the smaller room to a short hallway with a bright light at the end. Excited to smell clean air, he nearly trips on a chest sitting in the hallway he did not notice before.  
      Feeling curious, he tries the lock and finds it open.  
      Were these his clothes?  
      He pulls the ratty tunic out and tries it on; it’s small but it fits well enough to keep some of the cold off. There was another chest nearby that held some tight fitting pants and old shoes. Making sure they fit well enough not to hurt his feet – or anything else in the case of the pants – he started up the hallway towards the smell of the outside.

  
      Stepping outside he feels a rush of energy once the warm sun hits his face, sending his heart racing and a grin spreading across his face. He runs to the edge of the cliff near him, nearly gasping at the sight. Birds fly over him, over the mountains and off to what he presumes the north to be – despite not knowing why. He could see green meadows and lush forests; there was some snow in the further areas he could see. Even further was what looked like the ruins of a castle, and past there was a looming volcano with a glowering ring of clouds above it.  
      He felt himself choking up as he looked out, but he could not place why other than the sight itself was perhaps that beautiful.  
      There was a snap of a twig behind him and out of instinct he turned and swung his hand down to his belt, looking for something supposed to be there. Instead he found nothing on his person, and instead looked sheepishly back up at the large figure peering up at him at the bottom of a small path. An impressive beard protruding out from the person’s cloak was all he could make out, but he knew he distinctly had heard a low laugh from the other.  
      The man walked back over to a fire he presumably built and sat down, looking back up at him and beckoning him to come closer.  
      He approached, taking care to come slowly since he had no idea who this person was. Once he was close enough his stomach immediately let itself known, apparently smelling the baking apple by the fire far faster than he himself noticed.  
      “Go ahead, Lad” the man’s voice was soothing in a familiar way, and he let himself relax if just a little bit. “You look like you need it more than I.” He motioned to the apple and chuckled when it was nearly gone in an instant. “And here I thought I was alone up here.”  
      “A-ahh...” Furrowed brows and sudden panic filled his head when he went to speak. It hurt in that moment; his throat was parched and he doesn’t remember the last time he actually did speak.  
      “Take a breath and let the juices of the apple hydrate you.” The man seemed to guess his panic and pointed to the fruit as he continued, “You look like you haven’t had any vitals in some time.” He folded his arms when the younger simply shrugged and took another bite. “Do you have a name?”  
      “Lll-...” Thick spit was hard to swallow, but he scrunched his face and tried again. “L-Link?”  
      The older man laughed. “You sound so sure of yourself” he joked, scratching at his beard as he leaned back against a log behind him. “Well my Lad, this is all I have to offer you here, I am afraid.” Motioning towards a crumbling temple a further way down the path, he waved a hand almost dismissively. “There’s treasures to be found in those ruins. I’ve no use for them, but perhaps they may be helpful to you?”  
      Link nods and looks over to the building. Something suddenly twists in his stomach and he could feel his shoulders begin to tense. There were things – Statues? Machines? - that were lining the front of the largest of the buildings, and all the smaller buildings had their roofs caved in some time ago. Link couldn’t discern if it were the Things or the Buildings that made him feel sick, but in that moment he felt he needed to check it out. If anything maybe to kick one of the Things.

  
      He bade the Old Man farewell for the time being and started to follow the path.


	2. A Soul for a Paraglider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link face-plants, climbs a statue, meets a Korok, and develops concerns about how to give an Old Man some treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this one super quick since I'm working nights and graveyards for the next coupla days and need something to keep me awake
> 
> Link is developing a bit of sasssss

     Well, he almost followed the path. Until he noticed a sword in the middle of a lake to his right and he was immediately drawn to it. Something about how it was just shoved in between rocks, almost like it was just waiting for someone to pull it out. He jumped into the water and swam over to it; disappointed that it was just a rusty old thing, he took it anyway and continued to the large ruins.  
    It took him a moment to climb up the steep incline, and when he finally did he managed to trip on some pieces of wall and face planted into one of the Things. Collecting himself and rubbing his sore nose, he glanced up and froze in place.  
    Was that an eye looking at him? It didn’t blink or make any sort of movement, and Link unconsciously wondered if it would light up despite not knowing why he would think that. Stepping forward he picked a rock up and threw it at the eye, noting that it didn’t even scrape the glossy finish on it. Deciding that it indeed was not going to suddenly come to life and attack him in some way, Link slowly stepped over its tangled legs and headed to what he presumed to be the entrance of the Temple.  
    As he scaled the stone steps, he saw movement and quickly dropped into a crouch. Crawling up the rest, Link peeked over the threshold and beheld what could only be described to be a malformed pig standing on its hind legs. Wrinkling his nose, he drew a breath and pulled the sword from his belt and readied it.  
    It took until after he had lopped the Pig’s head off that he had noticed he did not have to think about what he needed to do. The feeling of a sword in his hand felt right. Fighting that creature felt like he had done so before; in fact, many times before. He wiped off the blood off of the sword and peered at the blade again; from what he could see the sword was too rusted and old to have any sort of influence on him magic-wise, so he chalked it up to his missing memories and put the blade back through his belt.

     The Temple’s entrance felt intimidating and familiar all at once when he approached it. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he knew there was something almost…missing when he looked in. Shrugging, Link slowly stepped into the foyer and glanced around. There was a chest to his right, which he immediately went to open. The bow in it was simple, wooden, and probably would break after only a few uses but it was good enough. He pulled it over his head and took the quiver to attach to his belt. This will do.  
    The interior of the Temple was – for the most part – mostly outside now. It looked like the Things had tried to tear apart the left side wall, and grass was growing where the main floor used to be. The only thing that looked absolutely untouched were the statues sitting at the other end of the building. Link approached with caution, leaving his hand on the hilt of his sword. He came close enough to touch it when he suddenly felt a warmth in his chest.  
    Then…nothing.  
    He hesitated, glancing up at the face of the statue. It had gentle, almost motherly features; he felt deep down that he had seen it somewhere before, but it didn’t unsettle him. Instead he relaxed and placed his hand gently on the statue.  
    The warmth returned. He could have sworn he heard a voice talking to him; it was female, but older than the one that woke him despite being very similar. She instructed him to return, and left along with the comforting warmth.  
    Link scrunched his nose up. _There’s certainly a lot of women telling me what to do today._ He chuckled. _Well, maybe only two._  
    He walked around the back of the statue and in that moment decided to climb it. Maybe he could get a better look at the temple from in there? Maybe there was something on the floor he needed to see? Once he reached the top however, he learned quickly how dumb of an idea that was and jumped down.

     Walking out the side of the Temple (that was missing the wall) Link spied a ladder and climbed that instead. The Temple seemed to be sat on the bottom of a small peak, and it overlooked a span of field and forest. Link climbed the back-end spire first, wanting to see past the gate that guarded the entrance to the mountain and hopefully whatever was past it.  
    Holding onto the tip and sitting himself down, he could swear he heard something that sounded like wooden bells jingling above him. There was a strange light hovering above him, making the odd sound. Link reached out to try to touch it.  
    “Yah ha ha!”  
    He nearly fell.  
    “Huh? You’re not Hetsu!” The creature was hanging from a clover which spun in the air alike to a propeller. It had a leaf covering its face, and Link thought the creature was made purely from wood. “You can see me?”  
    Link nodded, readjusting himself from his initial fright.  
    “Well, if you see Hetsu, give him this!” The creature handed Link a small…seed? It laughed when he simply pocketed it. “I’m a Korok, Mr. Hylian!” It circled around him in the air and tapped him on the head. “My name is Mika!”  
    “L-Link…” he still felt odd saying the name. There was still a bit of dissociation with it that made him feel queasy.  
    “Well, Link! You can’t stay here or you’re gonna fall!” Mika giggled and pointed to the tower of the Temple. “Can you see the chest in there? There’s a better bow in there than what you have! You should grab that.” They finished circling and hovered above him again. “Oh, and if you see any more of us, you should collect the seeds for Hetsu. He’s really bad at it but I think he’ll give you something if you bring him some!”  
    “O-okay.” Link nodded and started climbing back onto the roof. He waved goodbye at Mika from the Tower after he grabbed the bow and started around the other side of the tower. From there, he could see more Pig Creatures strewn about the fields; a boulder covering what looked like some sort of building; a strange-looking building sitting beside a pond; and the fact that it looked like the land that he woke up on was actually some sort of raised plateau.

     He sat down on the protruding wood and pulled out the Sheikah Slate.  
    _“Use the Slate if you ever get lost on your Quest, Link.”_  
    He nearly dropped the damned thing. Looking around for the source of the voice proved futile, so instead he poked at the Slate to see what she meant. It lit up with a chime and showed him a screen with nothing but a flashing dot and an outline of what he assumed to be some sort of map. He looked at the side of the screen and noted he was facing north, so he positioned himself in the direction of the flashing light.  
    It was the Building under the boulder. For whatever reason that was where this thing was telling him to go next. Sighing and standing up, he surveyed the route he was going to take, and started to climb off of the Temple.

     After taking out the Pig Creatures that were both camped out nearby the Building and the ones right beside, Link crawled under the stone covering to discover that there was a bit of a canopy protecting a pedestal not unlike the one from the room he awoke in. He peeked around both sides of the pedestal before pulling the Slate out and placing it on top.  
    One session of terror, rocks and screaming later, Link stood up to find out he was now standing on a tower overlooking the surrounding area. The Slate made another noise behind him, and he turned to watch the mechanism above it drip what looked like water onto the screen. He ran over to it, watching the screen light up and reveal the map of the area. Looking at the name, he chuckled – ‘The Great Plateau’. _Creative._  
    As he took the Slate back, a roar from the north caught his attention and caused his body to tense up. He placed a hand on his chest and sucked in a breath, looking over at the source of the sound. A large, bestial cloud rose up from the castle ruins; it circled around the area there and roared again. Just as the Beast was about to circle again, a bright flash of light from the topmost tower of the ruins shone out, rendering the visage of the beast into nothing but a miasma.  
    The woman’s voice returned to Link, telling him that the beast would end the world if restored. If Link was honest, that wasn’t what had frightened him. It was when she said that it had been 100 years, and that he needed to try to remember.  
    Just how old was he…?

     The sound of the Old Man yelling from a distance hit his ears and he turned in the direction. The Old Man landed onto the tower after paragliding, and let out a low laugh. “Well, well!” He put the Glider away as Link joined him at the edge of the platform. “That was something one might call unexpected!” As though sensing the fear rising in the young man, he placed a hand gently on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “That is the beast Ganon. The princess, Zelda, from a Kingdom that fell 100 years ago is still fighting him in the old castle.”  
    Link’s stomach twisted when he heard their names.  
    “Did you hear a voice,” the Old Man removed his hand and sighed before continuing. “Did you hear her voice, from all the way in there?”  
    Link nodded, looking up at him questioningly. Without thinking, his hands moved on their own as he signed out the word ‘why’. He quickly looked down at his hands, wide-eyed and worried.  
    The Old Man laughed and took Link’s hands into his own. “So you know Sign-Language, Lad? It certainly may prove useful once you leave this Plateau!” He let go and turned to look out to the west, obviously ignoring Link’s original question. “Do you see that over there?” he pointed to the strange building by the pond. When Link looked he noted it was now glowing with an orange light. “How about you meet me down at the bottom of the Tower and we can continue our conversation?”

     Before Link had time to respond, the Old Man had already leapt off the side of the platform and pulled out his Glider, steering down to the field below. Link rolled his eyes and started to carefully climb down, running over to him after reaching the bottom.  
    “I’ve heard that there’s treasure worth looking for in those Shrines.” He looked down at Link and smiled. “As you know, I have a Paraglider.” Link nodded, and he continued, “because of the Calamity from Ganon, the only way down to the main Kingdom was stopped up 100 years ago.” He motioned to the larger of the ponds by the Shrine – it was much deeper than the other one, and looked like it had stairs hidden in its depths. “This means that the safest way down would be my Glider.”  
    _If I were to ask for it, where would that leave you?_ Link simply gave up on trying to know why he knew how to talk with his hands, and was instead thankful it was much easier than trying to speak.  
    He laughed again, turning and facing Link properly. “I have lived up here for many years, my Lad. I am well past my prime for adventures, but I do thank you for your concern.” The Old Man tapped his lantern staff on the ground and nodded. “Even if you do ask for it though, it is not free.”  
    _The treasure, then?_  
    “Indeed.” He smiled and looked back at the Shrine. “These Shrines were made by the Sheikah – the same people who made your Slate there.”  
    _So it’s a Sheikah treasure you want?_  
    “It is, Lad.” Link nodded and started to cross over the hill when the Old Man placed a hand on his shoulder. “Just a moment.” He pulled out a bag from his pocket and handed it to Link. “This is an enchanted bag. I’ve no use for it, nor do I want anything for it.” He smiled, adding “It may be useful in putting any collected food or whatnot into it; it can hold nearly unlimited amounts of things, and the mouth of the bag can stretch.” Link took it and patted down where he was going to put it on his belt, when the Old Man slipped the Slate off of him. “Also, I’ve heard there’s a function on here that lets you store weapons and such items in the Slate itself.”  
    Link peered over his shoulder and watched him bring up a new screen. On it was small, empty icons. The Old Man handed the Slate back, and instructed him to touch one of the icons. Immediately, the second of his bows disappeared from his back, and appeared on the screen.  
    “Huh.” Link cocked and eyebrow and tapped the icon that looked like the outline of a person. A new page appeared with what looked like a blank hand. He placed his hand onto the screen and the Slate chimed, making a new noise and flashing a light before returning to the previous screen. Removing his hand, Link now saw what looked like an outline of himself, as well as the placements of the weapons and the clothes he was still wearing.  
    “Well, well. Looks like it just took inventory of all of you!” The Old Man laughed loudly and patted him in the back.     “Off you go then, Lad!”

     On his way over to the Shrine, Link noticed some fish swimming in what used to be the way off the Plateau. Feeling hungry and wanting to try out how his new bag worked, he enthusiastically dived in and grabbed as many fish as he could. Which was about two, but he was determined to get better at that. He stuffed one in his mouth and slid the other into the bag – it closed up to the same size without the fish in it. As he did so he heard the Slate chime again, and he pulled it out to look at it. _It looks like this is recording anything I put on me_. He thought with relief. It would have been a hassle trying to remember what was in there if it held as much as the Old Man said it did.

     Link made his way finally to the Shrine, discarded what was left of the fish he was eating, and pulled the Slate off his hip after noticing the same pedestal again sitting on the side of the Shrine. After praying that there would be no tremors from the earth and sudden Towers from nowhere, Link placed the Slate and waited. The Slate chimed, prompting movement from the wall of writing beside him. Pulling it and himself away from the pedestal, Link watched as the wall pulled away to reveal a small room hidden behind.  
    Slowly walking in and looking down, he noticed a small, round sort of disk in the floor that was a different colour than the rest of the building. He bent down to poke at it, decided it was safe, and stood on it. Once he did, the disk shifted and he watched as he sank underneath the Shrine.

     _It can’t be the Magnetism thing_. Link pushed his way through the Shine’s interior, trying to figure out what the treasure the Old Man wanted was. _I don’t think he particularly would want the weapons, either._ He resigned himself to wait until the end of the shrine to find out if he needed to backtrack for whatever it was.  
    Fighting off mini versions of the Things that were at the Temple, and crossing and making a bridge across water, Link found himself in front of what looked like a corpse inside of a blue glass container. With a staircase. _What the ever living…_ Link ran up the stairs – nearly tripping and face planting again – and tried to get a better look at whatever it was that was in there. Without thinking, he placed his hand on the blue glass and immediately covered his face when he heard the sound of glass shattering. _Oh, what’d I break?_ He looked through his fingers at the now very visible person sitting in front of him.  
    _‘You have done well, Hero’_ a voice that Link could only describe as old and nothing else, resounded in his head. _‘Accept this gift.’_ A blue orb passed from the figure and into Link’s own chest; he placed a hand on where it went and it felt warm. _‘Go; bring peace back to Hyrule.’_  
    Before Link had a chance to protest, he was being lifted up by a light and had to cover his eyes. By the time he uncovered them, he was back outside of the Shrine. He looked around and spotted the Old Man standing unnervingly close by – as though he knew that Link would be coming out soon.

     _I’m sorry! All I found that were chests were weapons and a piece of Amber!_ Link walked over to him and signed his apology, but was baffled when the Old Man started laughing. _What’s so funny?_  
    “My Lad, I wanted you to get the Orb!” He smiled down at Link and pat him on the back again. “Now, there are three more you need to get.”  
    _It’s in my body. How am I supposed to give it to you?!_ Link’s motions were becoming exaggerated with the incredulous stare he was giving the Old Man.  
    “Tell you what, Lad;” the Old Man stretched out his arms while he spoke, and motioned to the Tower. “You meet me up there and I will explain more.” He turned and pointed to the Slate, “Did you know you can travel up the Tower without climbing it?”  
    “Huh?” Link pulled the Slate and looked at the map. He noticed that the Tower, where he woke, and the Shrine all had a spot lit up.  
    “Those look like you can touch them. Why don’t you give it a try?” The Old Man tapped the icon of the Tower, and immediately stepped back.  
    “Uh?!” Link felt his body being lifted up and start tingling. He blinked from the blue light starting to blind him, and within seconds he was standing on the platform of the Tower.  
    “Looks like it worked!”  
    Link may have screamed, but he wouldn’t admit it. _How’d you get up here?!_  
    The Old Man laughed, “I still have some tricks up my sleeve, Lad!” He looked around and pointed to some ruins to the east. “There are three more Shrines like the last one. How about you mark them on your map and make your way over?” Glancing down at Link, he smiled. “I will give you the Paraglider if you do this for me.”  
    I still don’t know how to give them to you.  
    “I never said anything about taking the Orbs. Simply, I want you to gather them for me.”  
    _Oh good. I’m your test subject._ Link thought for a moment. Why did this feel familiar?  
    “Better get going, Lad. The sun is going down – monsters come out at night that are a little more relentless than the ones in the day.”


	3. On My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link sees a ghost, a friend, a dragon, and a handsome birdman dad
> 
> ALSO he finally learns to cook

     Link shivered as he completed the last of the Shrines of the Plateau. He now had new functions…? on his Slate, a new Tunic for the cold up there on the mountain, and he had grown an appreciation for a cooked meal by his own hand – even if it was a little dubious because he had added a Summerwing to it. Fighting what he eventually learned were called Bokoblins had become easier, too; the more he fought the more it felt completely natural to him. Leaning on the entrance of the Shrine, Link watched as the sun began to rise and yawned – he needed some sleep before heading and finding the Old Man.

     “Ho!” He sighed as he turned his head to see the Old Man gliding toward him. “That’s the last Shrine, Lad!” Laughing as he landed, he regarded Link’s tired smile and chuckled out “just one last thing, Lad, before I give you this Glider. After that you can go and rest back at the Cabin if you wish.”

     Link nodded sleepily and walked toward him, noticing that the wind had died down while he was in the Shrine. _What is it then?_ Looking out to the rest of the Plateau, he knew there wasn’t any more Shrines to grab. _Is there something else you need me to grab?_

     “Lad, you’ve already been where I need you to go.” The Old Man turned and pointed northwest. “If you take each point of the Shrines and draw a line, I ask you where the lines would intersect.”

     “The Temple?” Hoarse from the cold and little use, Link coughed afterward and rubbed his throat. Getting the Old Man to turn around, Link signed _the Statue in there spoke to me when I had been in there._

     “Did she?” He nodded and smiled, his white beard seemingly to fluff more with the motion. “You have a connection with the Goddesses it seems, Lad.” Turning back to the northwest, the Old Man nodded again. “Good. You will need it in time.”

     “Uh?” Link reached out for the Old Man, freezing as he watched him start to de-materialize and turn into an almost invisible specter. “Wait-!”

     “Meet me at that intersecting point, Lad. I will be waiting.” The Old Man vanished as the wind picked up.

     Standing dumbly with his arm still out for a moment, Link shivered again when a snowflake landed on his nose. He pulled his arm back in and rubbed his shoulders, thinking of the fastest route to the Temple. He finally decided on using the Slate to return to the place he woke up from, and walking from there. At least it was warmer, and there was a campfire on the way.

 

     Looking up at the Statue once again, a trickle of embarrassment shivers down Link’s back after remembering just a couple days ago he had climbed this Thing. _Goddess, you saw all that, didn’t you?_

 _And more, my dear Hero._ Link jumped, dropping his long ears as they turned a brilliant shade of pink. _But not to worry. You always were an…active one; even when you and I fought side–by–side so long ago._

_Excuse me?_

_But now you must face this trial on your own. I see you’ve collected four Spirit Orbs._

     Link sighed. He knew that his question was dodged on purpose.

_I can increase your power just a little bit._

_What do you mean?_

_Well,_ the soft voice paused, _through the years that the Sister Goddesses and I have been watching over you we have lent you strength and abilities that the average Hylian would not possess. This is…separate from any powers you were born with, mind you. We grant you blessings that protect your body and mind; longer life spans, shorter lapses of time for recovery from injury, and the like._ Link could hear a light sigh within one of the pauses and scrunched his face up, wishing he could see more than just a Statue for a face. _For now, with your current Spirit Orbs, I can bless you with a longer life span or a greater physical endurance. Both will be useful to you._

 _I…I guess the physical endurance?_ Link sniffed lightly as he finally relaxed his face. _The way you make it sound – it sounds like there are more Shrines out there?_

 _Yes, there are many hidden within these lands. It would do you well to seek out as many as you can on your quest._ Another pause. _The Sister Goddesses – my Elders – will help you as well through this quest. You’ve been to these places before, although your memories are locked away due to your previous state. I would suggest finding Farore first, as you were born under her sign so long ago._

     Link nodded, starting to turn around and dusting his hands off on his pants.

 _Before you leave, Hero._ He looked back at the Statue over his shoulder in concern. _I should suggest you find the Sealing Sword. It is your sword; the spirit within may help you with your missing past as well. She has been by your side for many years now._

_I will do that, Milady._

_Go forth, and return peace to Hyrule…Link._

 

     After walking around the interior and exterior of the Temple on the ground and finding no Old Man, Link started up the side of the building and headed straight for the Temple’s tower. Easily spotting him, he trudged up the blue tiles and clamored into the tower room. _I’m here,_ Link signed after pulling lightly on the Old Man’s sleeve. _I ended up giving away the Orbs – but I have a feeling that’s what you wanted me to do, right?_

     “It was indeed, Lad.” The Old Man returned his attention to looking out over the meadows, just past the Plateau. “Before I give you this Glider, there is something you must hear. Something you must…learn about these lands and this Calamity that befell it…”

 

     Link sat himself on the protruding wood and watched the dark miasma in the distance as the Man spoke. The Old Man – King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, actually – spoke of Link’s deeds as a Royal Knight and his sworn duty to protect the Princess, Zelda. He told him about the Champions; Daruk, the Iron Skinned of the Goron; Revali, the Skillful Marksman of the Rito; the Fierce Lady Urbosa of the Gerudo; and the Gifted Princess Mipha of the Zora. Link couldn’t help feel a small pang of guilt in his stomach as he heard those names, and struggled to continue listening.

     King Rhoam gently placed a hand on Link’s shoulder and sighed. “I understand you are missing many memories, Lad. But I trust Lady Impa with the means to help you bring them back.” He motioned to the northwest and nodded. “Kakariko Village should be your first destination, but I won’t discourage a small amount of exploring – if only to hopefully trigger some memories.” He sighed, pulling Link’s shoulder to make their eyes meet. “This is no easy task for you, I know. My daughter is precious to me and I would rather you save her as soon as possible, but I would feel more comfortable sending you to regain what you have lost beforehand. It would be devastating if you were fail now.” The King knelt down to Link’s level after watching his eyes fall to the ground. “Lad,” he placed both hands on Link’s shoulders and gripped them reassuringly. “I would plead to the Goddesses to take your burden, and the curse that comes with it. The Hero’s Path is a long and difficult one that one so young should never have to bear. In fact, I have plead to them. But the truth remains that I cannot hear the Divines as you do; I cannot speak to our Gods, and am left with only a broken kingdom to look after. They have chosen you, Lad. And for that, I am truly sorry that I cannot change that.”

     Link looked up into the old King’s eyes and weakly smiled. “I know.”

     The King stood, offering Link a hand. Wrapping his arm around Link’s shoulders, the two of them looked out past the Plateau. “Know that I have faith in you, Link.”

     “Thank you.”

     “I left the Paraglider in my Cabin. Take some time to let this all sink in, and make yourself something hot to eat.” Feeling weight leaving his shoulders, Link looked over to see the King Fading away. “It seems my time is finally come. I will watch over you, just as I watch over all of Hyrule.” The King smiled as Link reached out to him, trying to grab onto whatever he could. “Please, save my daughter.”

     And Link was alone.

 

     After successfully making something that wasn’t dubious (he followed Rhoam’s recipe in his journal) and moving the campfire to be safely within the cabin, Link bundled himself under the thin sheet of the bed and pulled out the Sheikah Slate. He tapped open the map and noted that there was a lit up point past what was drawn out – it was off to the same direction Rhoam had pointed in. _Guess that’s Kakariko then._

     Sliding the Slate off to the side of the bed and rolling over, Link watched shadows dance off the wall from the fire as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

_Link opened his eyes to a dark room. It wasn’t the cabin he had fallen asleep in, nor was it the room he woke from the water bed. Examining his surroundings carefully, there was a pain in his chest similar to what was there when he learned he had lost his memories. The sheets on the bed were a pale blue that were so soft Link wanted to bundle up into them. So he did – especially since he had just realized he was in his underwear again. The second thing he did was get out of the bed and get a better look around._

_There were no windows in this room. Lining one wall were a set of cupboards; the other walls held little to no decoration save for a design that looked vaguely like coral. The words ‘Medical Quarantine’ popped into Link’s head as he dropped the blanket to take a look at himself._

_As he was frantically looking, the only door to the room slowly opened. A pair of radiant, golden eyes peered from around the frame and caught Link’s attention. They reflected a smile as he turned to face the door._

     “ _I’m…I’m glad to see you awake, Link.” The voice was tender and feminine, leading into the owner stepping into the door frame for him. “I…I know you don’t remember me,” golden eyes cast to the floor as they continued, “I’m Mipha. You and I have been friends for a very long time, Link.”_

_Now he knew why there was pain. “Is this…a place I’ve been?” It was strange hearing his own voice without the gruffness and scratchy soreness._

     “ _Yes. This is…My favourite memory.” A graceful smiled spread across her face as Link took in her features a bit more. The Zora – it seemed – were bipedal fish-like people. Mipha herself was a brilliant red which happened to contrast her eyes pleasantly. She giggled, bringing him back. “Of course it might not seem like it should be a good memory – you were so very hurt when you were in here.”_

     “ _What happened?”_

     “ _You protected me.” Mipha took a few steps in and motioned a line of scars on his rib cage. “You and I were out in Lake Hylia. A Lizalfoe had spotted me when I was underwater and went to attack me. Despite you still learning to swim at that time, you had jumped in and fought him off.” She bowed her head and frowned. “I had my Trident on me but was too scared to react. Even though at the time you were so much smaller than me, you managed to fend them off.” A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she looked him in the eyes. “You taught me a valuable lesson that day, Link. Had you not, I may have not been able to stand up to the Waterblight for so long; let alone hold Vah Ruta stationary for the last hundred years.”_

     “ _They’re active now though.” Musing, Link bent down and wrapped himself back in the soft blanket. “All four of them.”_

     “ _That is because Ganon himself is gaining power.” Mipha sighed, “Zelda cannot keep at this for much longer – but you cannot fight him alone.” Folding her hands together, she began to gently sway side to side. “If you defeat each of the Blights affecting the Beasts, it is possible that we may be able to take back control of the Beasts – even in spirit form. After their defeat, it may also be that it could weaken Ganon just enough to give you an extra edge in battle.”_

_Link nodded and chuckled. “Out of the three women who have randomly been talking to me, I think I’m happy that you brought me both some hope and a smile.” He laughed when Mipha’s hands shot up to her face, hiding a blush. “I’ll do my best to remember you before I get to you.”_

     “ _Thank you, Link.” She wrapped her arms around herself and glanced out of the room. “I have to go now. I only have enough strength to do this for so long – because of this I may not see you again until you come home to the Domain.”_

     “ _Home?”_

     “ _Link.” The image of the room began to fade to darkness, leaving just the two of them. “It was your courage that had kept my hope strong – that you would still be alive. I thank you for that gift.” Soon enough Mipha’s image began to fade as well, until there was only an echo of her last words; “when I see you next, there is a gift I would like to give you that will help you just as your gift helped me. I look forward to seeing you again, Link.”_

 

     Link woke to a couple of squirrels chattering outside the cabin – and that he had apparently sleep-walked the conversation with Mipha since he was bundled up at the door frame on the floor of the building. He sat up and stretched, noting that the couple of larger cuts he had gained from fighting Bokoblins had disappeared sometime in the night. Shrugging and gathering his things, he munched on an apple as he slowly made his way toward the Eastern Abby.

     Taking a longer path along the edge of the Plateau, Link nearly fell off upon seeing a great ball of lighting burst out of the lake far to the East. Memorized by it, he almost didn’t see the literal _Dragon_ that had followed it out of the water. About to sit down to watch them, he locked eyes for a brief second before the Dragon turned midair and flew off to the east without the use of any wings. They dipped down past a mountain in the distance, then rose into the sky and disappeared.

     Immediately Link’s legs spring into action and he leaps off the edge of the Plateau, pulling out the Glider and heading in the direction the Dragon had. Landing on the furthest end of the long bridge, he looked up and noted the glowing orange Tower similar to the one on the Plateau. Taking off in that direction first, he slipped by some creatures that looked a little too much like a large bipedal chameleon – noting that they were probably what was called a Lizalfoe – and took to climbing up part of the rock face.

     After gaining access to this Tower and a new portion of the Map, Link took this chance (before jumping off and continuing towards where the Dragon was) to see what lied in that particular direction. There was a heavily wooded area – he could see some of the trees from where he stood – but he could also see a strange formation on the map in the same place. Deciding that was where he needed to go, Link glanced around one last time before starting to pull out his Glider.

     His gaze lingered a little longer on what looked like a broken boardwalk on the other side of the lake closer to the Plateau. Catching his heart in this throat he knew exactly what that place was even without his own memory.

     Shaking his head and turning to the forest, Link jumped off the Tower and headed down.

 

     Finding a dirt path in the thick woods was something he did not expect to do; here he was, wandering down the beaten road and fighting the odd Bokoblin that crossed him. It was only when he started into a large curve of the path did he hear music in the distance. Climbing a tree to look around proved fruitless since there were too many trees, so Link instead cautiously approached the sound with his blade in his hand.

     Standing on a large rock was a very large, very colourful person.

     Well, a very large, very colourful _bird_ person.

     Link stood still, listening and watching as he sized them up. They were enjoying themselves, playing on an instrument they had to pump in order to make noise. Tall, muscular and predominately blue despite the other colours, they looked approachable enough for Link to sheath his sword and make his way over.

     They didn’t stop playing until Link was standing directly below them; jumping in surprise they laughed lightly. “Goodness, I didn’t hear you approach! I suppose I was lost in my music!”

     Link nodded lightly, then pointed to the instrument.

     “Hm? Oh this? This is an Accordion, Friend.” They played a few more notes before hopping down to be level with Link. “My name is Kass; I am a traveling Rito musician. I study the old memoirs and ballads that were composed about the Hylian Champion and the Great Calamity from one hundred years ago. Although my wife may have something to say about her husband missing most of the time, I have traveled many distances to solve the riddles within each composition.” He chuckled and readjusted his Accordion. “May I ask your name?”

     “Link.” He waved in greeting, settling his hands on his belt afterward.

     Kass’s feathers ruffled slightly when he followed Link’s movements. “That item on your belt…is that-?” he shook his head. “No, never mind.” He straightened up and smoothed his feathers back down before taking up his instrument again. “Well, Link, would you like to hear a song about this area?”

     Link nodded, leaning against the rock and folding his arms to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little time working on this one. I had weird graveyard shifts and stuff going on, so i literally had half the chapter sitting on my computer for a week  
> Thanks for waiting people!


	4. Farore, the Goddess of Scolding Her Own Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets his Goddess, gets told what's what, and makes a friend

     “Thank you for listening to my song,” Kass lightly bowed. “In reality, my Teacher wrote this song long ago, when he had accompanied the Princess and her Knight to the Shrine.” He stretched his...fingers out and flexed them, leaning on the rock with Link. “My Teacher was...jealous of the Knight, to be truthful. He wanted to have the Princess’ attention to himself during those days.” Kass smiled down at Link and chuckled “the Knight had no idea, either.”

     Link gave him a wry grin in response, hoping he wouldn’t have to verbally respond. Noting that Kass moved his eyes from him, Link took this opportunity to blatantly stare at the Rito and memorize what he looked like. _Since he said he travels, I might end up seeing him again._ He scrunched his face up, _or have his wife ask me about him if she lives in Rito Village._

     “Lost in thought, Master Link?” Kass caught him staring with the squished expression, looking down at him from the corner of his eye.

     “Uh-” Link blushed and looked at his feet. “Sorry.”

     Kass laughed “no worries, my friend” and straightened up, latching his accordion on his back. “You seem to be on your own sort of Journey, though. Care to tell me a little?”

     “Err...” Link rubbed his throat and cleared it. “I-if I can...” Thick and heavy the words fell out, still from a little used voice.

     “Oh dear, are you sick?”

     “I don’t...” Link sighed and lifted his hands. _Do you know sign language?_

     “Oh of course I do! _”_ Kass clasped his hands together and grinned. “Since the Knight lost his voice, my Teacher had to learn the language. Afterwards, while he was teaching me music, he taught me Sign.” He then looked down at his wings, “although, it was more to just...read Sign. Rito do not have as visible fingers as a Hylian, unfortunately.”

_Well, that’s convenient._ Link chuckled before adjusting himself and continuing. _I’m looking for where the Dragon disappeared to._

     “Dragon?”

_The long, greenish one with balls of light flying around it._

     “Master Link...There hasn’t been a Dragon seen around – well – any part of Hyrule since long before even the Calamity.” Kass smiled, watching Link throw his hands down in confusion. “That isn’t to say that you didn’t actually see one. In this region Farosh was the Guardian Dragon.” He motioned in the direction of Lake Hylia. “She protected both the Lake and Faron Regions; drawing her power from the Goddess Farore.”

_They rose into the air just to the north of here._ Link glanced to that direction. _I’m going there. There may be something there that can help me get my memories back._

     “You have amnesia?”

     “Yes.”

     Kass stroked his chin in thought. “Perhaps there may be, then. Either way it is worth a shot.” He dropped his hand and walked around Link. “I should warn you there seems to be an incredible amount of Monsters in that direction; Bokoblins, Moblins, and Lizalfoe. I would keep to the east, hugging base of the mountain. I saw a ledge there while flying to here that you should be able to use.” Turning to face Link, he smiled again. “I will be heading to Faron next. Perhaps you and I will see each other again?”

     Link nods, _that would be nice._

     Stepping back away from Link, Kass outstretched his wings and begun to push himself into the air. Soon enough he was high enough over the trees to fly off, so with one final wave he headed on east.

 

     Link aptly took Kass’ advice and followed along the edge of the cliff, circling around the Monsters and catching sight of what looked to be a giant statue with an opening. Drawn to the Stone, Link resisted just bolting down and running through – instead searching for an opening near his level.

     Passing by the threshold, he was pleasantly surprised that the shrine below was open to air, and easily hopped down into the clear, cold water. _This must be it._ He circled the small statue in the middle of the water; it was clearly a miniature version of the one in the last Temple, and not of Farore. Confused, Link approached it and knelt down to pray on the small pedestal in front of it.

_This is indeed the Elder Farore’s Shrine, Hero._ It was the previous Goddess, as Link suspected.

_Well, that’s good._ Link looked up into the Statue’s face, still holding a concerned look. _But...?_

_To continue to the Sheikah Shrine hidden within this area, you must collect a single scale from the Sacred Dragon of Farore. You must present it to this Statue into the water, and the Shrine will reveal itself._ She paused, making Link have enough time to stand and begin to turn around. _Do not forget to rest, Hero._

     The tender notion took Link by surprise, but in the time he had to react the Goddess had already left the Statue and would not speak again. _What a fickle Goddess._ Link chuckled to himself as he stepped back into the deeper water. Debating whether it was worth the risk to head after a Literally Electrified Dragon so ill prepared, he almost missed the presence of someone approaching from behind.

     He jumped, unsheathing his blade while he stepped away and turned around. Yet...No one.

     The presence persisted until it enveloped him, yet he was not afraid. Rather, he felt more fear from the fact that he wasn’t afraid. He waded through the water, making sure to peer through the opening toward where all the Monsters were. Still, there was no one to be seen.

     “ _How about you look down, Link?”_ A giggle came from his feet, making him stagger backwards and almost drop his sword. Looking into the water, he was greeted not with his reflection, but the image of a petite, young girl. She had his tattered clothes on, and had begun to admire herself in them. _“You were looking for me, Link? Really, you didn’t have to ask my Younger.”_ Crisp and clear like a bell, Link couldn’t tell if her voice was in his head or just everywhere. He stiffened when she returned her attention to him, piercing him with a pair of Green that could only be described as Everything. _“But I suppose you have a right to be confused. After the Story for Hylia and Demise had been translated in your current language, Hylia became the most remembered Goddess. Thus why her Statues are everywhere.”_ Short, pastel green hair shimmered in the reflection, giving off its own light as she ran a hand through it and smiled. _“But...The Hero never forgets his Goddess,”_ she laughed _, “or else you would have ran away screaming already!”_

     Link scrunched his face up and folded his arms. “Would not.”

     “ _Oh don’t be like that.”_ She swayed as she pointed at the blade still in his hand. _“I may give you some power of Courage, but I hope you’re not planning on completing Shae Katha’s Task with just that rusty thing.”_

     “Of course not!” Link finally sheathed his sword and squatted down, letting himself get closer to the image.

     “ _Good.”_ She smiled as she continued to sway. _“You know...I cannot grant you any Boon just yet. I’m already giving you Power as we speak, but it’s not something as feasible as what my Younger can give just yet.”_ Farore tilted her head to the side, _“the power will show itself when necessary, but for all purposes now it is useless to you.”_

     “Then...why show me the Dragon?” Link rubbed his throat, wondering if he’ll need some warmed honey soon.

     “ _Oh because you’ll be seeing the Other’s soon enough.”_ A sly smile spread across her face, _“that and I know you’re bee-lining for Zora’s Domain.”_

     “N-no I’m...” Link ran a hand through his hair. “I want to help Mipha.”

     “ _And you will. But you are incredibly poorly prepared.”_ She wagged a finger at him and sighed. _“Courage isn’t about making rash decisions, you know. Now..”_ she pointed up, toward the cliff he had climbed down from earlier. _“The other reason is that there is someone else I watch over in need of help. They will return the favour to you in ways you cannot yet know.”_ Grinning, she began to dissipate into the water. _“Go on, Link. Use your own gifts for a while.”_

 

_Go on, Link. Use your own gifts for a while._ Link mocked the Goddesses Voice in his head as he climbed. Reaching the peak, he surveyed the landscape until he noticed the small enclave of swamp just a bit ahead of him. It was back down a steep slope and Link had to get closer to the edge to look in. Down in the swamp, circling what looked like a giant, one-eyed Bokoblin was a woman. She was cautiously tiptoeing around, obviously trying not to wake it up as she pointed a golden gilded spear at it. Once she reached the other side of it, she walked over to the bog and pulled what could only be a map out of the small pack on her back. _She must be who I need to help._

     Link sighed as he jumped down and pulled his Paraglider out, circling down and landing a distance away from her. In review, he was happy he had.

     She was easily taller than Kass – her long red hair was drawn up to give her another couple inches of height, and she wore what looked like heeled boots specifically made for hiking. She had watched him drop down, but instead of having her spear pointed at him she just rested it in her one hand.

     Link shifted under her amber gaze and slowly put his Paraglider away. “...Hi.”

     “Sa’vaaq, Voe.”

     “Uh...” Link cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice. “I’m...Link. I saw you,” he pointed from the peak, “from up there.”

     “...I see that.” She continued to scrutinize him, now obviously sizing him up. “How scrawny...”

     “Did just wake up from a hundred year nap.” He laughed, nervously.

     Her eyes widened, but she hid a small smile behind her map. “Oh did you? Well, I guess that’s a fine reason then.” She looked around, before focusing on him again. “But that means you don’t know where you’re going either, do you?”

     “You’re lost?”

     “I’m looking for Kakariko.” She sighed, finally sticking her spear in the ground and approaching him. “My name is Tanzi, of the Gerudo.” She showed him her map, holding it down far enough for him to see. “I know Kakariko is up here but...I have no sense of direction this far from the Desert apparently.”

     Link chuckled, pulling out the Slate and booting it up. “Me too, sorta.”

     “What is this?!” Tanzi bent down to get a better view, her gold jewellery jingling as she did. “This is...Sheikah Technology?”

     “Yeah, apparently need it to save Hyrule.” Link sighed into his laugh, hunching his shoulders. “And get my memories.”

     “Do you have anything to write on? I barely heard that.” Tanzi peered down at him, “I know some herbal remedies I could teach you.”

     He nodded.

     “Ah, but,” she glanced over at the Giant, “not here.”

     Link pointed to her map in question, and took it when she nodded. He pointed to what looked like a split mountain pass to the north. “That looks good.”

     “Oh there’s a Horse Stable there, I think.” She smiled, waving her hand when he went to hand the map back. “You might have better luck than me with that thing.” Retrieving her spear, she pointed in the very wrong direction. “Let’s go!”

 

     After pulling and leading Tanzi in the correct direction, the two trekked over the small of a mountain pass, keeping and eye on the horizon now that it was the dark of night. Tanzi kept her spear at the ready, while Link had both her map and the Slate out, navigating by making sure they were headed _toward_ the light on the Slate and not away. They both shivered, feeling the heavy rain waiting to fall hanging in the air over them.

     “Your little body is sturdier than I took it for.” Tanzi finally broke the silence, but kept her voice hushed. “I would have thought you’d turn blue by now...or eaten”

     “Same’ere, honestly.” Link rubbed his arms and looked up. “Should we find shelter?”

     “The Stalfoe will find us immediately.” Tanzi and Link had already fought off both the skeleton creatures, and some one-eyed bat things not a few miles ago. “We can rest at the Stable.”

     “If you say so.” Link sighed. His sword had finally broke, causing him to have to scavenge weapons from the Bokoblin. He did manage to snag a sword with an actual sharp blade this time, though.

     Carefully the two continued onward, until they could see what looked like a large, wooden horse head peaking in the horizon. Tanzi softly cheered, “that’s the Stable!” She grabbed his hand and started to pull him along, still taking care to watch for Monsters.

     By the time they approached the Stable, Link could see the Sun beginning to poke out from behind the Mountains. He sighed, not wanting to have to spend a full day sleeping, but quickly forgot that as he walked past the Horses. Stopping in his tracks to look, he hadn’t noticed that Tanzi had continued on and paid for beds for the both of them. He was enraptured with the chestnut coloured steed, and let him sniff his hand after walking up. Link ran his hands through the horse’s mane, pushing the tight ball in his chest back down.

     “Here you go.” A small bowl was passed to Link, smelling sweet and savoury at the same time. Tanzi smiled, now busying herself with some of her gear “it’ll soothe your throat. Drink it up before getting some sleep.”

     “...Thanks.” He stepped away from the horse and slowly sipped at it, watching Tanzi.

     “I got us both just normal beds. You can pay me back later.” She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. “They’re the ones furthest in, though. That way it shouldn’t be too bright.”

     Link nodded. “Thanks. I...Don’t think I have any money right now,” he chuckled, sheepishly.

     She just nodded, going back to her gear. “We should leave tonight.”

     “According to your map, it’s only a days march.” The drink helped, and Link didn’t have to immediately clear his throat this time. “We could wait till tomorrow morning, and get to Kakariko by nightfall, if you want?”

     “Hmm...we wouldn’t have to worry about Stalfoe.” She looked up at him and smiled, “That’s a good idea. A nice walk in the day would be better.”

     “So tomorrow it is.” Link smiled, turning and heading into the Stable with the rest of his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, y'all!


	5. The Hundred Year Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter this time cuz there's a crapton of exposition I'm trying to avoid putting in and this seems like the best way to organize how I'm going to do it c:  
> Little slow on the updates this time! Next Chapter should be out a little quicker!

     The day they left the stable was warm and sunny, with little to no wind coming off the mountains. Link smiled, looking up at Tanzi as she adjusted her pack over her shoulders. “The Village is just up through that path, over the bridge.” He pointed, before pulling his Slate out and double-checking.

     “Should be easy enough,” Tanzi smiled down at him and started off. “I’ll just be late in the afternoon if it’s not too far in there.”

     Link nodded as he kept pace with her.

 

     “Tell me about the Desert?”

     Kakariko Bridge looked like something had attempted to destroy it, but had failed miserably. A large boulder sat up against the bridge, and Link had taken advantage of the view it gave him to mark off a couple new Towers that he could see. He glanced down at Tanzi, who had been patiently waiting for him. “I’ve been there before, but I don’t remember anything about it.”

     “How about you tell me how you forgot something like a desert first?” She chuckled, stepping back enough for him to safely jump down. “You’ve mentioned twice now at least that you’re missing memories. I’d think you were Yiga and just doing a bad job at acting, but seeing as I’m still alive after sleeping next to you I doubt you are.”

     “...Yiga?” Link stopped climbing over the rubble to look up at her. “What’s...a Yiga?”

     “You’re joking, right?” Tanzi had begun walking across the bridge, but slowly turned to face him and stop. “...You’re serious.”

     “I...I’m telling you,” Link crossed the distance between them and opened his hands to her. “I have no memory. I only know my name because someone told me when I first woke up.”

     Tanzi stepped back, taking a few seconds to think. “You weren’t joking about that Hundred Year Nap, were you?” She folded her arms when he shook his head. “Then...You’re not that Hylian that was supposed to fight Ganon side-by-side with Lady Urbosa, are you?”

     “From what I’ve been told, I fell protecting the Hylian Princess.” Link rubbed his throat, scrunching his face up. The medication that Tanzi had made him worked well enough, but it now as he used his voice it felt as though there was something else making it painful to speak. “I need to teach you Sign. It hurts to talk.”

     Tanzi watched him quietly. She turned away from him and started up the mountain path, not waiting for him to follow. She spoke when she felt him match her pace again. “Lady Urbosa fell protecting Vah Naboris from Ganon’s Creatures. The Beast fell silent for these past hundred years, but...” she regarded him, noting that he was intently listening. “The Beast woke recently and has begun marching the Desert; it stirs up sand storms, lightning and quakes with its every step.”

     “The Princess can’t hold back Ganon for much longer.” Link sighed, “she was the one who told me my name, even though I couldn’t even remember hers.”

     “You...You mean to say she’s still fighting that thing at the Castle?!” Tanzi grabbed Link’s shoulder and bent down to look him in the eye.

     “Yeah. I’m gonna fight it.”

     “You’re...” she drew a breath, still focused on his blue. After a pause, she began to shake. She closed her eyes as the shaking split into laughter, letting him go as she wrapped her arms around her middle. “Yoouu’re absolutley seriouus!!” Spinning on her heel and still laughing, she continued up the mountain again. “I honestly think you’re insane, Link.” She chuckled, looking over her shoulder at him catching up. “But...I also believe you.”

     “No you don’t.”

     “Oh, but I do.” Tanzi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close. “Because no one says something that crazy with such a straight face and such a simple tone.” She ruffled his hair, eventually letting him go. “Tell you what, you tell me when you’re heading over to my Home, and I’ll travel with you to there. You’re going to need help getting into Town anyway.”

     “Uh...Thanks?” He braced himself as she went in for his hair again.

 

     “You never answered me about your home, by the way.” Link sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Looking up the path to the right, he stopped walking. “That’s a big Korok.”

     “I’m sorry, a what?”

     “A K-...You know what, just wait here.” Link sighed as he walked up to the large being. He walked around them, waiting until they stopped stressing enough to notice he was there.

     “Wh-Ah!! A Hylian!”

     “Yup. You look lost.”

     “I am but...whuzzat?! You can see me!”

     Link sighed, feeling this conversation already sixteen times over from the other Koroks he’s found. “You’re not...Hetsu, are you?”

     “And you know my name!” Hetsu threw his hands up in joy before bending down and grabbing Link’s. “Mr. Hylian, are you strong?”

     “Strong enough.”

     “My Maracas were stolen from me! But I’m too scared to get them back...” Hetsu let Link go and pointed to a small enclave at the bend in the mountain path. “The thieves are in there. Could you get them back for me?”

     “...Yeah, alright.” Link rubbed the back of his head as he walked back to Tanzi. “A Korok is...some sort of Nature Spirit, I think. I’ve never really bothered to ask.”

     “A...Korok.”

     “Apparently very few people can see them.” Link gestured to Hetsu, “there’s a big one right there. He’s been robbed.” Tilting his head and looking in the direction of the thieves, he sighed once again. “I’m going to help him. It should only be a couple of minutes.”

     “I hope you realize the only reason I believe you is because you’re not making a big production out of this.”

     Link chuckled as he started off.

 

     After retrieving Hetsu’s Maracas and giving him whatever Seeds he had, Link and Tanzi finally resumed their hike. Link chuckled as Tanzi marvelled over his shoulder looking at the screen that housed his weapons, noting that there was more space on the screen to carry more.

     “That’s an incredible piece of...whatever that is.” she straightened up, adjusting her pack in the process. “Keep a good hold on that just in case. I wouldn’t doubt the Yiga would be after it.”

     “I’ll remember that,” he chuckled. Looking up, Link eyed the red archways suspiciously. “I think we’re almost there.”

     “Good. I’m done hiking up hills.” Tanzi doubled her pace, causing Link to have to lightly jog to keep up. “And I’m hungry.”

     Passing under the second arch, the two watched as their path opened up into a small valley cut into the middle of the mountains. Hay-roofed houses and small patches of farmland littered the valley; its townsfolk dressed in warm clothes and light colours. As they passed the corner of the path, Link gasped and immediately ran to help the older woman who looked like she had fallen.

     “Oh, thank you, Dear.” She let him sit her up against the tree nearby, resting her hand on his arm afterwards. “It seems I twisted my ankle on the walk up here.”

     Tanzi slowly approached the pair and bent down, examining it gently. “It definitely is swollen, but some rest should help. I can keep you company for now,” she looked over at Link and nodded her head at him. “This one has to talk to...uhm...I think he needs to talk to your Chief?”

     Link nodded and showed the woman his Slate. The woman smiled lightly. “Oh, you must be Link! Lady Impa will be thrilled to see you after so long!”

     “ _Well, that definitely means you’ve been telling the truth._ ” Tanzi chuckled under her breath, helping the Woman adjust her position. “Go on, Link. I’m good here.”

     Link nodded and thanked her. “Take care, Ma’am.”

     “Call me Nana, Dear.”

     “Uh, Nana, right.” Link smiled sheepishly and started down the dirt path leading to the main house.


	6. Thundering Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link decides to go back to Faron, where he finds out he hates Thunderstorms and rain

     Link sat himself on edge of the cliff beside the Ta’loh Naeg Shrine, looking off northward at nothing in particular. He was trying to process everything that Impa told him; the Beasts, and how he was supposed to fix that problem; the Princess, and how he was always destined to fight that problem; the fact that the Old King really was telling the truth (because if Link really was being honest, he would admit that even the ghost of a dead king was really not convincing him that he was over one hundred years old). _I guess I owe him an apology whenever I see him next._ He chuckled, scratching at a bug bite at his elbow.  
     In an effort to sort out his thoughts, he had wandered around this particular upper wooded area and came across the Great Fairy. He had managed to make a little bit of money, and after trying to pay Tanzi back (she was having none of it and refused solely on the grounds that she thought he needed it more) he had helped the Fairy return to her natural state. She thanked him, but did suggest he stock up more Rupees to get better clothes – she wanted to help him but wouldn’t upgrade his current, ratty cloth.  
     _I guess all that’s left in this village for me right now is the Inn. And even then..._ Link stood up and brushed his pants off. _Impa mentioned a trial that I might have to take in order to get this...’Master Sword’ thing. Maybe seeing how many Shrines there are around would help with that._ He turned to look at the Shrine behind him, giving it a wry smirk. _Though, I wouldn’t even really know where to look for this Sword. I suppose I’ll be traveling for a while._  
     “Hey, Link!” Tanzi sprinted up the rest of the path toward him and slapped his shoulder. “You took off after trying to give me money and I thought you just up and left!” She laughed lightly and ruffled his hair, “don’t leave without saying ‘bye’, now!”  
     “Sorry.” He relaxed into her attention, noticing how around her he felt just a little bit more confident.  
     “You’re awfully pale.” She gently placed her hand on his forehead “you’re not burning up or anything...”  
     “You know how you said that Naboris was acting up?” Link swatted her hand away and stretched his arms behind his back. “If I want any help fighting Ganon, Impa suggested I fix that first.” He sighed, “well, she suggested all of them get fixed.”  
     “All of the Beasts?”  
     “Mm-hm.” Link shrugged and looked up at her, dropping his hands to his belt. “I’m heading back to Faron, though. There were more things like this -” he jerks his thumb at the Shrine “- that I want to activate and stuff.”  
     “Right now?” Tanzi huffed, “we just got here. You could stand to stay in the Village for one night, at least!” She sighed when Link shrugged. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, she slowly lead him down the hill back into the Village. “You...have the same urgency in my sister’s face when she left on her last mission.” She squeezed his shoulders, “don’t be a fool like her and not rest when you have the chance.”  
     “...I’ll keep that in mind.” Link gave her a small smile, noting she was watching him carefully out of the corner of her eye. He relaxed into her arm when he saw she returned the smile, and let himself be lead toward the Inn. The next morning, Tanzi followed Link back up to the Shrine and watched as he pulled the Slate off his hip and poke at the screen. “So you just gonna walk back the same way we went, or are you going take a different route?”  
     “I’m warping.” Link smirked as he finished prodding the Slate. He looked up at her and waved it. “This thing lets me just...pop anywhere these things are.” Motioning to the Shrine beside them, he grunted “these things are apparently everywhere.”  
     “Well, just be careful out there.”  
     Link nodded, smiling at her as he poked the Slate one final time and disappeared into a blue light.

  
     Faron was much more humid than what Link remembered it was, and the sweat that clung to every part of him was doing nothing to help him cool off. If it wasn’t for the sheer drop to get into and out of the water he would have been tempted to swim most of the way through. The Stable nestled in a small clear space offered some relief from at least the sun, and Link had managed to snag an extremely useful piece of armor while helping one of the Stable Girls. He continued to explore the area even as it began to rain, and it took him a few hours to realize the rain was not stopping.  
     _What in the ever living..._ Link looked around and sighed after trying for a third time to climb a bit of rock. He kicked a pebble away in frustration, walking back and forth wondering how he was going to proceed.  
     While he paced around one of the large trees, a break in the rain let him hear some music in the distance. His ears perked up – remembering the sound of an Accordion – and he let himself be drawn to the source. Looking up the mountain, Link sighed again knowing he had to find a way up there if he was going to talk to his Rito friend. Tracing his way back along the way he came and pulling out his map, Link peered at the mountain range on the screen and tried to come up with a plan of attack.  
     Deciding on climbing from the far west side by Faron’s Tower and hiking across the full length, he poked the Icon and warped off.

  
  
     One look at the horns, weapons and muscles told Link to stay away. He had yet to come across a creature that looked like a Cat-Horse-Man-Goat, and knew right away he did not want to tangle with it. _Cat-Horses of unusual size...I didn’t think they existed._ Link crept along the edge of its territory until he knew he had to start climbing again. He booked it to the cliff face and scurried up it as quickly as he could, downing a couple potions to keep him moving along the way. Dodging a couple of Electric Keese and finally reaching the highest of the peaks, Link sighed in relief when he could hear Kass’ music again.  
     Taking off the side of the peak, Link opened his Glider and gently led himself down to the grassy floor past the second peak and ran up to Kass. _You have no idea how much I’m glad to see you._  
     “Well, that’s certainly the best ‘Hello’ I’ve received in a while!” Kass laughed, peering in the direction that Link had come to him from “I suppose you’ve seen our Lynel friend, have you?”  
     _The Cat-Horse-Man-Goat? Yeah I think I did._ He signed out each animal, and decided he was going to use that as his sign for Lynels from now on out of spite. Link scrunched his nose up, _is there any reason you’re all the way up here, Kass?_  
     Kass chuckled and played a few notes on his accordion. “Would you care to listen to another song my Teacher had wrote for the Hylian Knight?”  
     “...Please.”

  
  
     Link applauded Kass; with how all the lightning, thunder and his singing made the music that much more spectacular he deserved it. _So there's another sort of riddle hidden in the song, it sounds like._ He nodded, turning to face the strange Stone Structure behind them. _I have an idea, but it's dangerous._  
     Kass laughed "I'll stay out of your way, then!" and walked over to stand under a tree further away. He began to play a more general melody as he watched Link carefully climb up to the Stone.  
     Reaching the base of the Stone, Link pulled his Slate off his hip and chose to drop the axe he had gained onto the ground beside him. I have to work quickly...Choosing Magnetism, he grabbed the axe using the Slate and lifted it up to be on top of the Stone. Thinking he had it in the right position, he released the button and watched his handiwork quickly slide off the other side of the Stone. Cursing under his breath, he ran around just in time to avoid being struck by lighting. Link looked at the spot momentarily before realizing he had yet to put his metal sword away and screeched as he proceeded to do so.  Hearing Kass laughing was only making his day worse.  
     Link grabbed the axe, and in a fit of spite hefted the thing over his head and toward the top of the Stone. Just as it was passing over, a bolt of lightning struck the axe and, consequently, the Stone. Link could have sworn he heard Kass curse from where he was standing, but of course that would mean he could hear it over his own swearing.  
     He glared at the Shrine. He glared at the Sky. Lastly, he glared at Kass, whom of which was enjoying his show immensely.  
     He sighed as he entered the Shrine to collect the Spirit Orb.

  
     Oman Au Shrine was certainly the last place Link was expecting to end up after being in Faron and apparently deciding on helping the Zora first. But, Kass had brought up an extremely good point: if Link was planning on finding as many shrines as possible, he will have to travel a lot. This meant cold weather, and mountains, and snow, and wind, and...just a lot of things he knew he was even less prepared for than a Giant Flying Electric Lizard. So here he was, starting as far to the west as he could get by Warp.  
     Deciding it would also be worth his time to start a collection of money - since Kass had also warned him the armor he was setting himself up for would prove to be an extremely expensive purchase - Link started to search for things he could sell to the traveling merchant he had seemed to meet everywhere. Beetle was...an interesting person, and Link decided immediately that he was the type of person that he could become friends with.  
     Along his hike westward to Rito Village, Link came upon not only a gorgeous, white horse running wild in the fields, but also what looked like a fountain made specifically to honor horses. He ran up to it, curious as to what this stone platform could be. As he came closer, he felt the name 'Sanidin Park'  creep up in to his mind, though he could not recall how he knew it - since he had yet to fill in that portion of the map.  
     He walked to the edge of the platform, looking out on to Hyrule Field. A brief moment with a soft breeze - suddenly interrupted by a searing, stabbing pain in his forehead.      Link fell to his knees as he closed his eyes, feeling both the blood rush to his head and hearing a familiar voice in his ears.  
  
     ~  
  
     _" 'Be sure to take the time to soothe your mount...That's the only way it will know how you truly feel.' " She glanced over to him, smiling. "Your advice was quite helpful - Thank you."_  
  
     ...  
  
     _"Lanayru's decree is very specific." She was facing away from him, looking out to the mountains to the east. "It says: 'No one is allowed, under the age of seventeen...for only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain.' "_  
  
     ...  
  
     _"Tomorrow...is my seventeenth birthday." She turned to face him, tears clinging to the edge of her eyes, not in fear but in anger and worry. "So then I shall go and make my way up the mountain."_  
  
     ~  
  
     Link sat looking at his hands and the pool of sweat and tears that puddled in them, wondering if what he had just experienced was something he should truly act on. _Was that...my memory?_ He placed a hand over his heart, feeling it pounding through his rib-cage as though it were trying to escape. _I...was that Zelda?_  
     After sitting quietly in the same spot for a little longer, Link finally gathered himself up and decided that he'd get more done thinking and walking rather than moping in one spot. Wiping his face as he headed down the pathway, Link drew in a long sigh and steeled himself. _This is probably going to happen more than I'm going to like, I get the feeling..._ Looking over his shoulder at the white horse running along the hillside, he could feel his heart begin to climb his throat again. _That one is probably related to Zelda's horse. They look too different from the other wild ones I've seen so far._ He chuckled, returning his gaze to where he was headed. _Guess I'll have to catch them and give them to Zelda once I free her._

  
  
     After crossing Jeddo Bridge and meeting up with Kass again for yet another quick riddle-song and Shrine, Link felt himself drawn to investigate the strange trees strewn north of the main road he was following. He then noticed the Thundercloud, and immediately scowled.  
     "Fuck no."  
  
     "Fuck this, fuck you, fuck that, fuck this thing in particular!" Link screamed as he walked out of the Toh Yahsa Shrine. The Thundercloud had dimished, and the 'Thundra Plateau' was now lacking its namesake. He huffed, finally pleased with himself being able to vent a little. Sneaking a final peak at his new prize - the last piece of the Rubber Suit - Link hooked the Slate back onto his belt and resumed his journey to Rito Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Hiatus!! I'm in them middle of transitioning from one career to another, and working on going to school again in the fall! Writing kinda gets put on the back burner sometimes!
> 
> I am still working on this though. Since its a shorter chapter again, I'm hoping a longer one once I get Link to Rito Village - which will hopefully be the next chapter.  
> Just don't expect a chapter out in like, a week though. Not gonna happen lol  
> But I am working on this c:
> 
> Notes on the Actual Story:  
> I'm thinking of doing the memories-thing less to do with using pictures and more just Link traveling and seeing each spot for himself. Don't worry though! He'll still meet Purah! lol


	7. Ruffled Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Link finally gets to Rito Village and meets a worried housewife

     Coming up the Tabantha Bridge and admiring the canyon below, Link’s attention was quickly drawn to his right. Pulling out his Slate and bringing up the View, He peered at the mass of fire in the air headed towards the bridge; or rather, through the canyon itself. _Another Dragon?_ Link stood still, waiting for them to pass by the bridge, not wanting to get caught in its flaming body or the updrafts the Dragons seemed to create. _If the last one has something to do with Farore, I wonder which of the Goddesses This One follows?_ He marked the spot on the map, and continued to watch them until they were far enough away that Link felt safe to cross.

     The route Link chose to use to head toward Rito Village was parallel to the main road, but after seeing Guardians in the air, he decided walking off the beaten path might be a better choice. Along his path led him to another Fairy Fountain, which he used the gift from a traveller to help the Great Fairy of this region and walked away with another upgrade. He managed to find another couple Shrines as well, although there was one he didn’t bother going after just yet – it followed the route that the Guardians in the air covered. He did make sure to mark it though.

     Rito Stable was in view finally as he passed though a small forest of Fir and Pine. He had decided at some point that the Spire that the large ‘Bird-Creature’ was circling must be Rito Village, so he figured the best route would be to just head there in a straight line and fins a way in after ward. Breathing a sigh a relief after noticing the set of bridges leading into the Village, noting that the Village was surrounded by sheer cliffs and a body of water. After buying more arrows from Beetle, Link finally began to cross the bridged path.

     Halfway across the first bridge, a piercing shriek pulled him from his trek and caused him to immediately grab on to the rope railings. He looked toward the direction that the sound had come from to glare at the ‘Bird-Creature’. _That’s Vah Medoh._ He slowly released the railings and continued to cross the bridge. _I could see that one from the Plateau, but never realized that’s what it was._

     “Startled you, huh?” a Rito across the way chuckled, watching Link as he reached the other side. He carried a spear, and wore what looked like armor. “That thing, Vah Medoh, has been causing us all kinds of trouble recently. We can’t even fly around much anymore without it attacking us.” He ruffled his feathers and bowed lightly. “But, it has yet to actually do anything to the Village. Please don’t let it dissuade you from your visit” he smiled down at Link. “My name is Gesane – if there’s any trouble come find me.” He moved out of Link’s way after he gained a smile in return, letting Link return to his course.

     Rito Village was a sight to behold. Wooden, open-air buildings lined the Spire, circling and climbing close to the top. Small wind turbines dotted the areas, creating soft white noise as well as generating some small amount of power for unknown reasons. The crisp, night air helped add to the atmosphere, but Link felt the cold was there to stay, day or night. As Link climbed the stairwells, he noticed each building was draped in colourful cloth and feathers, most likely as a way to keep heat in.

     Tired from his trek – he decided the quickest way to the Village would be to just _not stop_ – he was tempted to head straight for the Inn, until he remembered that he wanted to meet Kass’ wife and tell her that he’s okay. As he continued his climb, he stopped by the Armor Shop to see just how expensive the armor really was. Decidedly, he was extremely happy he had been saving his money up and bought the whole set on the spot, putting it on and immediately feeling himself start to warm up. _Two-thousand and fifty Rupees later, I’m poor but warm_ he chuckled to himself.

     Passing one building in particular, Link quickly backtracked to peek in. Kass had warned him that he and his wife had a...handful of daughters, but Link didn’t realize when he said a _handful_ he literally meant a child for every digit. _His wife must be somewhere close. Probably the next one over._

     He headed down an outcropped bridge toward a single building. Inside he could see a Rito with bright green feathers who was tending to a small firepit. “Uhm, hello?” Link coughed, chiding himself for forgetting to warm up his voice before speaking.

     She started, turning her body to face Link. “Good...Good Evening, Hylian.” She bowed lightly, “what can I do for you?”

     “You...You wouldn’t be Amali, would you?” He raised his hands defensively when he saw her feathers ruffle up, quickly adding “I’ve met your husband, Kass. My name is Link.”

     “O-oh! You’ve seen Kass!” She smiled, smoothing herself back down and walking over to him to properly greet him. “Well, do come in, please!” She led him into the room and sat on a small pillow near the firepit. “My husband, as soon as Vah Medoh awoke, stated he had a job he had been given by his teacher and the Elder, and set off the next day. I haven’t seen him since” she sighed.

     “I thought so.” Link smiled, taking another pillow nearby and warming his hands. “Kass didn’t ask me to, but I’d figured I’d come see you to tell you he’s doing fine, and that he misses you.” He laughed lightly, adding “You and his riddles are all he tends to talk about.”

     “Well, at least I know he’s still thinking of me out there.” Amali continued to tend to the flames, obviously waiting for it to die down a bit more. “Link, was it?” She waited for him to nod before continuing “not many Hylians travel to the places I know my husband has been going to. Are you some sort of Hylian Mercenary? We haven’t seen one in a long time – they tend to stick to Hylian settlements.”

     “There’s Hylian Settlements?”

     Her head shot up to look him in the eyes. “You...” she regarded him closer, then noticed the Slate. “...You’re...You’re a descendant of the Hylian Champion, aren’t you?”

     “Well, not...hm.” Link considered his answer for a moment. _Kass told me specifically that his riddles were meant to guide the Champion. I guess when he noticed the Slate, like his wife just did, he figured it out on his own. I wonder if Kass knows I’m...actually the same guy though, or a descendant like his wife does?_ He glanced back up at Amali, sheepishly smiling. “I’m the Hylian Champion. I had been felled by a Guardian, apparently, and had been taken to a Shrine to recover.” He swallowed thickly, feeling his voice beginning to fail him. “I’m...missing many memories, though.”

     “So you...” she began, but sighed. Looking him over once again, she slowly began to smile. “You decided that telling a worried wife about her silly husband was higher on the list of important things to do, than to go figure out what to do about the Calamity?”

     “Well, I do have to figure out how to get up to Vah Medoh.” He pointed straight up “I can’t fly this direction, and with Vah Medoh released from Ganon’s control I could get a new ally.”

     “That sounds...more in line with how the Beast is supposed to act.” Amali stood and began to gather up blankets and such, placing them on a patch of hay, feather’s and furs. “This is our guest bed,” she looked over her shoulder at him. “I think the best thing for you to to right now is sleep, then go speak to the Village Chief, Kaneli.” She finished setting the bed up and beckoned him over. “You mentioned missing memories...May I ask, do you remember the Rito Champion at all?”

     “Not...No. I know his name is Revali, but that’s it.” Link accepted his bed and watched as she headed over to her own after taking one last look at the firepit. “A lot of what I’ve done is muscle memory, so specific people, names and places are...gone.”

     “Perhaps stopping by Revali’s Landing might help you a little.” she suggested, settling into her nest. “We have stories of you and him meeting in the Village, often on that spot.”

     “I’ll do that. Thank you, Amali.”

     “No, thank you, Link.”

 

 

     Standing on the Landing, Link regarded himself. He had been awoken by five pairs of very curious Rito Chick eyes, just before their mother shooed them all to go outside. They really were sweet children, like Kass had told him, just very...energetic.

     He looked off to the distance, noting the snow covered mountains to the north and feeling himself shiver despite wearing the Rito made cloth. A sudden gust of wind had him grip the railing, but after it had passed and he tried to draw a breath, he sank to his knees and felt he could not.

 

~

 

_Lit up blue and flying peacefully overhead, Vah Medoh circles as though a sentry above. An unexpected blast of wing appeared, and a deep blue Rito used it to ride into the sky, and land gracefully onto the railing. “Impressive, isn’t it? Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky.”_

 

...

 

     “ _With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn’t easily dispense with Ganon.” He began to circle him with a slight mocking tone to his voice._

 

...

 

     “ _Maybe we should just settle this one on one. But where? Oh, I know!” He continued his mocking tone, motioning to Vah Medoh. “How about up there?” He glanced back at him “oh, but you must_ pardon _me. I forgot you have not way of making your way up to the Divine Beast on your own.”_

 

_..._

 

_Flying off to Vah Medoh, he turns mid-flight to look back. “Good luck sealing the Darkness!”_

 

~

 

     Finally being able to draw a breath, Link looked up at Vah Medoh with worry. If Revali apparently felt that way about him, what in the world was he going to be facing when he _actually_ gets up there?

     Dragging himself to his feet, Link slowly tottered towards the Chief’s Roost and braced himself mentally just in case the Kaneli says something that may trigger another memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all  
> Yeah this is still being worked on. Family emergencies and transitioning from one job to another is...hectic to say the least.  
> I'm going to be trying to put out a new chapter AT LEAST twice a month, but please don't hold me to it (I'm about to leave work to go to college to finish my transition to another job so, yeah it's gonna be if i get that much writing done).
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's read, bookmarked and kudoed me! I meant to do something for 1000 hits, but it never happened lol  
> Maybe I will later, as a ficlet? I'm not good at short stories so it might be art instead


End file.
